1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates in general to elevator cabs, and more specifically to new and improved arrangements for providing emergency lighting for elevator cabs.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In addition to the normal lighting source, an elevator cab requires an emergency lighting source which must be automatically activated in the event the normal power supply which energizes the normal lighting source fails. According to the ANSI/ASME A17.1 code, the normal cab lighting for a passenger elevator car must be a minimum of 5 foot candles, and the emergency lighting system must provide a minimum of 0.2 foot candles at a location 4 feet above the car floor and 1 foot in front of the car operating station. Thus, the closer the emergency lighting source can be located to the car operating station, the easier it is to meet the code requirements. As a practical matter, however, in order to prevent the emergency lighting source from being vandalized, it is necessary to locate it above the drop ceiling, where the normal car lighting source is located. Also,it is not at all aesthetically pleasing to have a light fixture located below the drop ceiling.